Harry's Chronicle of Al's Struggles with Death Eatery
by Firework12
Summary: After a horrific experience stumbling across muggle fanfiction that's not exactly a realistic interpretation of his life, post-Hogwarts Harry is struggling with some new issues. It's more than a bit ironic his son Al has become the leader of the new crop of Death Eaters after joining the wrong bunch in Slytherin. With no else one to vent to, Harry turns his problems into fanfiction
1. A Terrifying Discovery

**Disclaimer: Note, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor have I written the series, you know, just in case you thought that. 'Cause I'm such a great writer, it's an easy mistake to make. It's all good, no harm done. You're forgiven.**

Chapter 1:

"Harry, I'm off to the grocery store. Mind starting the dishwasher while I'm gone?" Ginny called, standing in the doorway.

"Sure thing." There was probably some spell for dishwashing, but Arthur had put them into some experiment about a wholly muggle life, just for a couple months. But that wasn't important at the moment, what was important was that he had a whole hour with the new computer. Yes! A whole hour with just himself, the computer, and that chamomile tea he'd made. Gosh that stuff was addicting. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit depressing his biggest adventure now was surfing the internet; his daily routine had certainly changed. As much as he loved his new suburban life, well… ever since Al had gotten into Slytherin and started a new cult of Death Eaters, things had gone downhill.

What should he search? He could always see what the muggles were saying about himself, though it probably wouldn't be much. With the internet booming wizards had been clamoring for their own search engine, a search engine that no normal person could ever navigate or find any of their muggle websites on. This resulted in Bing. It never hurt to check on the buzz though, maybe some wizard had made a slipup and posted on the great Harry Potter…

Ten minutes of scrolling later, he felt stunned. What _was_ all this? Who was the J. K. Rowling person? A site came up, "Harry Potter FanFiction Archive." FanFiction? Did he have fans in the muggle world now? A few clicks more and his mouth dropped open.

"Ron, get Hermione. You two have to come here. Now."

**...**

"Blimey Harry, what's going on?" But Harry was beyond words, all he could do was point and shake his head at that wretched website. Hermione, her ever inquisitive self, was already scanning the computer screen. Her reaction was only comparable to the time she'd caught Ron eating her diet bars in desperation. Actually, her reaction was much worse than that, but again, it was the only thing even slightly comparable. "Hermione?" A look a worry crept onto his face.

As Ron walked to the computer, Harry managed to break his silence, for the sake of his friend. "Ron, don't look!" It was too late. Ron's face was making interesting shifts in color, first paling, then paling some more, then reddening, then turning blotchy, like clouds on a sunset sky. Not that Ron's mood at the time was anywhere close to the tranquility of a sunset, as Harry could tell from those characteristic splotches, only reserved for the worst of times. Times like when he'd found Hugo training cockroaches to do his bidding so – well, that was another story.

"Harry, they said… no, oh blimey, look at this one – oh, that's not even the worst! They hate me… Oh geez, I can't even find words for this atrocity of human decency. You know what, no. No. We're all going to pretend this never happened, because this was only the work of sick, twisted minds –"

"Harry! You haven't even started the dishwasher yet, and I took an hour and a half! What's Ron's cloak doing here anyway? I thought he was at the-" She stopped as she entered the room, looking at three petrified figures, all of their faces solemn with shock. "What a pleasant surprise!" Ginny said in a voice that indicated otherwise. "What are you two doing here? What's that you've got on the computer? I hope you don't become one of those computer obsessed people Harry, because I've heard that it's-" Her words ended when she glanced at the site. In a low, angry whisper she said, "Who did this?" She shook Harry's shoulders, yelling, "Who would make this? Why?"

"Life will go on Ginny. Let's just pretend it never existed-"

"Pretend it never existed? When I can never get those horrifying visuals out of my head? How do these muggles even know about you, and them, and all of this?" she said, gesturing wildly.

"We can never forget. But we can pretend. What's for dinner?"

**...**

The awkward quiet that was laid on the dinner table never seemed to be eaten by anyone. How would they move forward from this? If only Harry hadn't looked himself up…

To add insult to injury, after Ron and Hermione had left, Harry found another note from Hogwarts threatening expulsion for Al. A wave of familiar guilt washed over him. If only Harry hadn't told Al that advice that one day by the King's Cross, he might not have decided to go to Slytherin and fall in with the wrong crowd. Only swelling the irony that his son was practically the new Voldemort more, Al had also become friends with, guess who, Scorpio Malfoy. As much as Harry supported Al's choice to go to Slytherin, he couldn't support trips to the Malfoy's house. The less he had to interact with Draco, the better.

What was Al up to now? He was torturing some poor muggle-born first year Gryffindor students. At first, Harry knew from Al's confessions to him, that it was the peer pressure from his fellow Slytherin student who already berated him enough for being a Potter that caused his trouble. Those confessions stopped though, when Al got to his teenage rebellion years, the teenage rebellion that Harry suspected was the cause of Al's second flood of bad behavior at school. But now… it wasn't clear what Al's motives were anymore. There was a lurking suspicion in the back of Harry's mind that Al was actually beginning to believe in what he was doing, but no, that couldn't be it. After all, this was the son of the Boy Who Lived, a symbol of the end of Voldemort, not a new beginning of him. Well, making his son's middle name that of the death eater who'd pretty much killed Harry's parents may not have been a great idea, but hey, Severus ended up being good, right?

Picking on first years, that was just low. Harry could hardly believe his own son was doing it, and when he'd first starting receiving these letters he'd been incredulous. It was routine now. Five years of Hogwarts under Headmaster Flitwick, incidentally the first headmaster with a spattering of goblin ancestry, hadn't changed him a bit. No matter how Harry lectured him, no matter what Harry discussed with Al's professors, nothing ever seemed to make a difference in how Al acted. To make things worse, there was no one Harry could talk to, no one to vent at. Ginny never wanted to hear what the latest event was with her son, it only made her sad, and Harry didn't like seeing that. Ron was willing to listen, but it didn't do much good since he never actually _listened _to anything Harry said. Hermione listened, but if Harry vented with her it'd mean he'd have to hear her talk about her own prodigy children. Not nice Hermione, not nice. The Chosen One racked his brain, what could he do? A brilliant idea crawled into his head, a dangerous one. Where was a good, safe place to vent about his troubles with Al? It would be a good place to practice for that novel he'd promised his agent anyway, why not go for it? Sidling over to that new computer, he pressed that fateful, white lettered button, "sign up."

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, things have not changed since the last chapter, and I still don't own Harry Potter. Darn, I really thought I owned the franchise this time!**

Chapter 2:

"Harry, you've got to stop staying up so late! Look at the time!" It was Ginny, nagging him again. It wasn't his fault it was twelve! He _needed_ to write. He couldn't let his reviewers down now. Yes, at first they'd been critical, telling him that 2 should be two, _u_ should be you, etc.; okay, maybe Harry didn't have the best grammar, but it was the effort that counted. Yes, they told him that making Al a Death Eater was just _so _cliché and unoriginal, but hey, the truth isn't always new. And, after browsing on the FanFiction website, it was clear his story wasn't the worst. From what he'd heard, it was a heck of a lot better than the My Immortal thing, whatever that was. In some, actually most of the stories Ron and Dumbledore seemed like a monsters from the way they were described; Harry figured the muggles must've only read _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter.

"Ginny, just go to sleep! I'll be there in a minute!" This was followed by angry muttering, but Harry ignored it, he needed to focus on work. He paused for a minute; what had his life been reduced to? Eh, he'd think about that later, he had to write. Al had just become acquainted with his new Slytherin "friends." This was the perfect time to make Scorpio sound like a gargoyle! He wrote:

_That spiraling, devilish hair of Scorpio gnarled and twisted like curls of sinister brambles. Al was certain Scorpio had a case of bedhead worse than Ollivander. But despite his menacing appearance, Al wanted to become friends with him, probably because he wanted to ruin and complicate his father's life even more. After all, what had his father ever done for him, other than give him a roof, food, clothes, understanding, love –_

It felt so good to get this off his back. Al had frustrated him so much recently; Harry had just received a letter from Al himself saying he was spending the summer with Scorpio _and _Scorpio was coming to Harry's place for winter holidays. Whether Harry approved or not. Argh! That lazy, ungrateful, rebelliou-

"Harry? Why are you yelling? I'm trying to sleep over here." Oops. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking aloud, but he was angry, and rightfully so! Sounding crazy to Ginny probably wouldn't get him anywhere though. Just a few more sentences and… done. Al was heading back to the Slytherin dorm room, already heckled and harangued by his fellow, evil Slytherins. You know, despite what he'd said to his son, maybe Harry wasn't as neutral as he'd thought on that house.

"Good. You need your sleep Harry. This thing with Al has worn you out so much; it worries me," Ginny said as he climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry."

**...**

"Blimey Harry, what are you concentrated at there? You're always staring at that computer; I hardly feel like I know you anymore." Ron and Harry were sitting down for a snack at the local Starbucks, Harry avidly reading the latest reviews on his story. Glimpsing at the computer, Ron sighed. "I keep catching you on that website. It's poison Harry, poison! Things there are… disturbing. I still can't wrap my mind around it, what the muggles think of us."

"That's what I'm trying to change Ron! Don't you get it? And it's a good place to write about Al…"

"Al! You're writing about Al? If he finds out, he'll… go mental. You've got to stop, your son already hates you enough." His face whitened to a sheet of snow, realizing what he'd said. "I, I didn't mean what I said Harry, it's just-"

"What Ron? Just what did you mean?" Harry demanded, voice quivering with anger.

"I'm just saying, it might be harder than you think to be your son, especially him being in Slytherin and everything. It's hard enough sometimes just being your friend, I can't imagine what it's like being Al…" Ron trailed off.

Harry's voice softened, "Look, Ron, Al's not going to find my fanfiction stuff. I'm just doing this to get stuff off my chest." Another thought occurred to him. "Hey, I was thinking maybe we should buy the Harry Potter book series? To see how good they are?"

"Sounds like a plan. But really, you can keep writing this stuff, just don't get too obsessed, okay? Ginny won't like it."

A reluctant Harry agreed. "Alright."

**...**

The November sunlight streamed in through the kitchen window. If Harry wanted to, he could walk right down to Godric's Hollow or Ron's; they'd all moved close to that one important spot.

"Ginny, why do you think Lily and James are so…. not troublesome?" He'd been pondering the question for a while, and even though he knew Ginny didn't like to talk about it, it was time for the discussion.

"James has always been troublesome, you know that. Remember, he even sent us a letter once from Hogwarts with pictures, details, and a plant he stole from Neville that one time! He's just, well, troublesome in a goofy way like George and-" She winced before she mentioned the other brother's name. "Anyway, James sobered up after he started working for the ministry. And you know Lily; she's always been the good, overachiever of the family. " She scratched her chin in thought. " Maybe Al just feels more pressure from you. I mean, it's not like you named him after two headmasters of Hogwarts or anything, right? 'Cause that would just be asking for trouble." Ginny storming off in a sudden huff, Harry felt indignant about what she'd said. Yes, Ginny hadn't exactly been thrilled at the thought of naming two of their three children after only Harry's parents, and the other one after two headmasters, one of which was a Death Eater, but still. Al was a perfectly fine name; she seriously needed to get over being angry over _that_. Oh well. She'd forget about it by tomorrow, in the meantime he had to get back to fanfiction

_Ding! _Ugh, the doorbell. Hesitantly, Harry got up to answer it, and opening the door found… Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? From what Harry had heard, Draco had done his best to move to the opposite side of the country from himself and Ginny. What was he doing here now; did he want to entertain them with his haughty, obnoxious remarks? Wasn't there any security around here? Could anyone just stroll in now?

"I think you know, Potter," he said, spitting out each word like venom, "that my son-

"Yes, yes, Al and Scorpio have become the best of friends."

"It's Scorpius! Once an idiot, always an idiot I suppose. Anyway, Scorpius is coming for the winter holidays, and I'd like you to know, he'll return safe or you'll answer to me."

"Yeah, that's always gone really well for you Malfoy. I'll take good care of your son, just leave me alone." Murmuring under his breath, Harry said, "Malfoy the creeper." Even though he despised him as usual, Harry still felt some pity for him. He'd read the fanfiction, and it wasn't pretty; now he could never look at Malfoy the same way again. "Malfoy?" Harry said as Malfoy started to walk away.

"Yes?"

"Do yourself a favor, don't buy a computer, and don't look at anything online."

"Aren't those muggle devices? Why would I ever think to do that?"

"Just trying to help you out." Harry watched his old enemy walk out of sight, and closed the door hard, letting in a draft of cold air and trying to banish Malfoy away. Too bad his nemesis was as resilient as a nargle.

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Unwelcome Surprises

**Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own Harry Potter. Sadly enough for me, I don't think I ever will. **

_Al stared at the group of that made up his dorm and smiled. Now _these_ were the kind of people that would make his poor, completely unappreciated father mental, just what he it seemed he wanted. Scorpius Malfoy, Goyle's kid- _Harry paused in his writing mid-rant, what _was _Goyle's kid's name? Come to think of, what was Goyle's first name, anyway? Harry was pretty sure it was Gary or something. Either way, he would have to make up something suitably pretentious for the poor kid's name. Suddenly, he had a stoke of genius, Aries! That would definitely work, even if 'Aries Goyle' didn't exactly have a ring to it. He turned back to the addictive glow of his computer and began writing his masterpiece again. _Scorpius Malfoy and Aries Goyle, two future criminals who for some reason appeared to be perfectly good choices for friends- _wow, he really hadn't gotten over his hatred of Slytherin in school. Huh, amazing what fan fiction does for self discovery.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she saw him on the computer yet again, "you are supposed to be at the ministry in ten minutes, and you're on that thing" she shuddered, "Get. Ready. NOW!" Suddenly, she turned back around, "Oh, and James said he wanted to talk to you at work today. Not like you'll be very good company," she said, muttering the last part under her breath. Harry sighed and flooed to the ministry with his laptop, he couldn't miss out on a perfectly good day of writing.

**...**

By the time Harry got to the ministry, he figured he would have at least half an hour to write until James got there. Good ole' James, at least one of his children had ended up in Gryffindor. Then there was Albus, a future Dark Lord, and Lily, the Ravenclaw who took the word 'procrastinate' to levels he and Ron hadn't even dreamed of, mostly because they didn't have a chance to when they were up all night finishing potions essays.

Actually, all of his kids had been sorted based on their middle names... Why couldn't have gone with Albus Arthur and Lily Molly like Ginny had wanted? Sure, the whole Al Arthur alliteration would have been weird, but as it was they had a Lily Luna. That would have been great, all of their kids in Gryffindor. At least then Al would have a little originality: The first Gryffindor Dark Lord, son of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Now _that _would really be something_._

About another hour later, Harry was on the verge of a breakthrough as his story's Al realized the only way to fit in his new house and practically drive his undeservedly hated parents mad was to create a gang of annoying friends that would completely undermine his poor parents confidence that he would make, at the very least, one mediocre acquaintance at school. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that James had managed to get there sort of on time, but he had to focus, he was so, so close to the end of the chapter.

"Dad! Hi, I just wanted to ask you about the Auror training program. I heard that..." James broke off as he realized that Harry still hadn't taken his eyes off the computer screen in front of him, "Oh, mum said that you had acting pretty mental lately, but I didn't think it was like, muggle crazy. That's sort of Grandpa's thing."

"No, no, I'm not completely insane, I've just been writing some fanfic, and-"

"What the heck is 'fanfic'?"

"Ok, so, this woman wrote a whole series of books on me, and apparently I'm famous! Actually I'm already famous... but now with muggles too. All the fans from the book series wrote stories about us, also known as fanfiction," Harry explained without even looking away from the addictive glow of his laptop.

"Whoa," James looked completely mystified "Wait, how come none of us knew about any of this, Aunt Hermione goes to bookstores all the time! And it not as though we don't have any muggle relatives, you and Dudley still talk once in a while, right?"

"If a while is twenty-five years ago, then yes," Harry said grimly. Admittedly, Dudley had offered to be friends, but Harry hadn't been entirely certain he wanted to keep contact with a miniature beluga whale who used to insult him daily. Sure, after the dementors Dudley had gotten nice, but Harry never really trusted his thickheaded cousin. Plus Dudley was a little scared of him. But, they still emailed each other, so that was something. "Huh, you know, that's actually a pretty good question. I wonder why Dudley never mentioned it? He's still kind of scared of me...?"

"Huh," James said. His face got serious and took on that look, the look that every person made when they talked about Al. "So, how's Al doing?"

"Things are... alright. I'm worried for him though, I think he's getting worse. That Scorpio-"

"It's Scorpius, Dad," James said in the same tone he reserved for explaining what TV was, something that still confused Arthur after year of painstaking, absolutely pointless research.

"Fine, _Scorpius _is a bad influence on him." Grimacing, he said, "And he's coming for winter holidays."

"Ooh, that's bad."

"I know," Harry said, scowling.

"Dad, just try not to make it any worse, they're already curse-happy Slytherins," James said.

"Can it get any worse? They're basically one step away from a plot to kill us all in our sleep!" Harry nearly shouted, which drew some odd (mostly annoyed) glances from the ministry officials near them.

"Look, that may be a bit of an exaggeration, not by all that much, but sort of. Anyway, I really need to go, bye Dad."

"See you James," Harry murmured as his attention drifted back to the computer.

**...**

"Hey, Ginny, what day does the Hogwarts winter holiday break start?" Harry asked Ginny over dinner. He needed to know, the sooner it was, the sooner he needed to mentally prepare for Scorpio- no, no, it was Scorpi_us - _Malfoy visiting with Al. Actually, for all he knew, Scorpius was perfectly polite, it was Al he needed to worry about. Last summer break, he and Al had managed to get into a fight within five minutes, a new record. It hadn't exactly gone very well after that, either. Frankly, he didn't even want to think about the infamous I'm-calling-my-group-the-Death-Chewers incident of last year. Now that had been a huge fight. Not only was the name just plain insulting to the guy who had managed to kill Voldemort, it was also terribly unoriginal. But no, when he had tried to tell Albus that, it had turned into an entire argument about how Al just knew that Harry was disappointed with him for being in Slytherin.

"Harry, Harry, are you even listening? It starts next week," Ginny told him.

"Wait, wh- Oh no, it can't be, a week?" Harry asked weakly.

"It's true," They sat there in grim silence for a moment.

"Well then, I should probably go get some sleep to prepare myself, I'll need to, for the entire week probably."

** Thanks for Reading! Remember to review if you'd like to.**


	4. Terrible Nightmares

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I definitely don't own Harry Potter. Though, going by that logic, I don't own my computer either. I own a copy of each and the concept of neither. So, yeah, didn't come up Harry Potter, nor do I own the series. Just in case you thought I did. **

Chapter 4:

The fateful day had come, Al and his... friend Scorpio were coming to visit. Well, it had technically come, it was actually 12:01 in the morning. Harry had been trying to fall asleep since 8:00, but he hadn't been able to. Exasperated, he turned over on the bed and closed his eyes. This time, he miraculously dozed off and fell asleep.

**...**

When he woke up again that morning, it was obvious something was wrong. _Everything _was wrong, to be more accurate. For one, his entire bedroom had been replaced by Ron's old room in the Burrow, That would have been odd enough, considering Arthur and Molly were enjoying a peaceful vacation in Hawaii as of now, but no, there just _had_ to be more- lucky him. Both Ron and Hermione were standing over him, arguing, and for some unfathomable reason Draco Malfoy of all people had decided to grace Harry with his presence.

Hermione was screaming angrily at Ron, but Harry had absolutely no idea why. The last time she had been this angry was when Ron said he was fully supportive of Hugo and Rose getting Ts in History of Magic and Divination, as if child prodigies like Rose and Hugo would even consider it. "Ron, why on earth do you have to be such a, a..." Harry never really heard what Ron was supposed to be, as Hermione broke down sobbing and leaned on Draco for what was apparently support. Harry shivered involuntarily as he remembered Dramione on Fanficton.

"It'll be okay Hermione, we just need to-" Harry broke in and cut Draco off mid sentence.

"What's going on?" he whispered, completely horrified.

"Didn't you know, Harry?" Hermione sounded surprised, "I found out I'm actually a pureblood named Mia, or Mione. It depends"

Harry started to say 'On what?', but Hermione started talking again. "Plus, Ron was only pretending to be our friend, or he was just a brute all along," she shrugged as though the loss of her husband and one of her best friends didn't matter at all. "Oh, and I found out Draco and I are soul mates, since he's a veela and all."

"No, it doesn't work like that!" Harry roared, remembering how mad he had been reading Veela fictions, many of which had him as a main character. Just then, Snape and Dumbledore walked in, looking perfectly happy and healthy.

"Ah, Harry, excellent..." Dumbledore murmured as he smiled evilly and tented his fingers, which Harry thought was disconcertingly out of character for the disconcertingly alive headmaster.

"Wait, you two are dead!" Harry shouted, but no one was listening.

"Don't listen to him, he's plotting against you! Oh yeah, and Snape is actually your father," Draco yelled unhelpfully.

"Wait, why would you help? You hate me!" That was when Harry broke down and started talking to himself. "You hate me, Snape isn't my father, Dumbledore isn't evil, Draco isn't a veela," the list went on until everyone in a room that now included a Lord Voldemort complete with Hedwig on his shoulder started yelling.

"Wake up Harry, Wake up!" Even Hedwig joined in yelling.

**...**

"Harry, do _not_ make me get a bucket of water!" Harry jerked up out of bed as he woke up, Ginny still yelling at him. It had all been a dream, of course! Even though he was relieved, he made a hasty mental note to read less fanfiction in the future.

"Oh, yes! It was all a dream! A terrible, terrible dream!"

"Just saying, dear, those are usually called nightmares," Ginny remarked drily.

"Ok, sure, it's over though! Thanks you so much for getting me up!"

"You should be thankful, we need to leave for King's Cross in half an hour. "

Harry paled in panic immediately, he had gone from one awful nightmare to new, even worse, and far too real one. He had to see Al and Scorpio in thirty minutes. Harry figured he would have to start counting down the remaining minutes of peace. At least Al was only bringing one of his little mini Death Eater Minions with him. Really, there was only one rational thing to do: hide. Harry knew, not very Gryffindor but really, it was the only thing to do. Sadly enough enough for him, Ginny was unfortunately and adamantly against the idea. Apparently, she thought the only solution was some father- son bonding time. No offense to his wonderful wife, but she was dead wrong. Harry sighed as he got up and went over to the closet.

**...**

Half an hour later, and Harry Ginny were waiting in King's Cross at Platform 9 3/4. With a wave of anxiety currently rushing through his brain, Harry waited, wanting nothing more than to flee to the nearest muggle platform and take a surprise holiday to Oxford or something.

Suddenly, an enormous scarlet shape came ramming into the platform, and hordes of suddenly terrifying looking school-children wandered out. Harry quickly ran over to greet Lily as he spotted two Seventh years in the corner of his eye, one with messy black hair and the other with a disgustingly Malfoy-like blond head. As he walked over to his daughter he saw the two students walk over to a different group of parents. Oh... so it had't ben Al and Scorpio, that was embarrassing.

"Dad, hi! I'm so glad I came home for winter break!" Lily said excitedly and hugged him before they walked grimly over to Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, I found Al and Scorpius," Ginny said to Harry with a warning tone in her voice.

Al just started at him sullenly, but Scorpio walked over to him with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Potter, it's so great to meet you! I mean, it is sort of weird we've never met; Al and have been friends for, what? Almost six and a half years now," Scorpio trailed off as Harry stared uncomprehendingly at him

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you too Scorpio," Harry wasn't exactly sure whatt he said, but Al chose then to get angry.

"Dad! You can't even get _this_ right! His name is Scorpius, but oh, you couldn't have known that, because, you know, I've only been friends with him since, oh yeah, FIRST YEAR."

Harry sighed, this would be an interesting drive home.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a bit longer since I last updated, I've been procrastinating pretty much everything lately. Unfortunately, I'm procrastinating as I write these very words on a paper for one of my classes which I haven't started, which is also due soon. Today actually. Thanks again, remember to leave a review if you'd like to!**


End file.
